This disclosure relates generally to electrical machines. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a winding support for a rotating electrical machine.
Rotating electrical machines, for example, alternators, rely on airflow through the alternator to control the temperature of internal components of the alternator. Air is typically drawn into the machine through air flow openings in the rear of the machine by a centrifugal fan located at the front of the machine. A base of a typical field coil support is located near a back wall of the machine. So, to be effective, the air flow openings are typically located radially outboard of the field coil support so that the openings are not blocked. With an increase in size of the field coil, and the support to accommodate it, to provide increased power from an electrical machine in a given size package, it is increasingly difficult to provide air flow openings of sufficient area to provide needed cooling air to internal components of the electrical machine. Further, the size and placement of necessary electronics packages, such as a diode rectifier and a voltage regulator, at the back of the machine additionally inhibit provision of adequate cooling air.